Belle and The Beast
by Kurayami K
Summary: Érase una vez en un reino muy lejano.....Sip la tipica historia de cuento de hadas pero, lo sera realmente? la trillada frase viviran felices para siempre, sera cierta? Leelo en una version Oscura de la Bella y la Bestia V&B. Disfruten


** Belle and The Beast**

** Por: Kurayami K**

**Prologo : _"El Hechizo"_**

Erase una Vez es un lejano reino de Francia, un rey agonizaba en su cama, no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida dentro de poco partiría hacia el otro mundo a reunirse con su amada esposa, su reino quedaría a manos de su primogénito, el príncipe de tan solo 16 años, tenia miedo de morir y dejar su reino en manos del joven inexperto.

-Príncipe Vegeta vuestro padre desea hablar con usted. Un sirviente se arrodilla frente a un joven que estaba de espaldas, observaba por la ventana, dentro poco seria rey y eso lo llenaba de alegría y de satisfacción, al escuchar la voz de aquel sirviente se da la vuelta y asiente con la cabeza.

Es conducido por unos largos pasillos los cuales adornaban unos ángeles en cada pilar, unos enormes cuadros de distintos hombres y mujeres que reinaron hace años, algunas vasijas valiosas sobre unos muebles antiguos tallados con distintas figuras, velas por doquier le daba el toque tétrico y místico. Llegaron al final del pasillo donde les aguardaba una enorme puerta, con unas figuras abstractas que la adornaban por toda la orilla de esta terminando en punta, afuera dos guardias custodiaban la puerta, que al ver al príncipe le hicieron una reverencia permitiendo el paso hacia dentro de la habitación. Adentro una enorme cama se encontraba en el centro de la gran habitación, postrado en ella se hallaba un hombre con aspecto demacrado, pálido y enfermizo, le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Al ver al príncipe que lo observa desde el marco de la puerta le hace una señal para que se acerque, el príncipe obedece aquella seña y se arrodilla junto a la cama.

-Padre me has llamado?. Con un tono respetuoso se dirige hacia aquel hombre enfermo que lo observaba con ojos de desconfianza.

-Vegeta no hace falta tanta ceremonia sabes perfectamente que tu no eres así. Al terminar aquellas palabras comienza una punzada en el pecho que lo lleva a toser fuertemente. Algunos sirvientes que estaban ahí corren auxiliar al rey pero este rechaza su ayuda.

-Estas bien?. Pregunta desinteresado

-Que pregunta es esa...si estoy apunto de morir. El rey lo observa de reojo sonriendo ladinamente.

-Para que me llamaste?. El Príncipe Vegeta hace caso omiso a las palabras frías de su padre, se levanta y cruza sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

-Tú sabes bien para que te llame Vegeta...dentro de poco me iré al mas allá reencontrarme con mi amada esposa.

-Deja ya esa cursilería barata y habla de una buena vez!. Le reclama un furioso príncipe que no hallaba la hora de ser nombrado rey.

-Jajajaja -comienza a toser pero se recupera rápidamente- veo que estas ansioso por saber eh?...bien te lo diré una sola vez Vegeta, tu solo serás Rey cuando logres casarte, si no lo haces jamás serás Rey!. Diciendo esto el Rey comienza a toser fuertemente botando sangre por su esfuerzo, el príncipe comienza a desesperarse

-COMO???!!!!...CUANDO ME CASE!!!???...ESTAS LOCOOO VIEJO!!!!!. Totalmente desquiciado toma con mucha rudeza al rey del cuello.

-jaja...ja...-tosiendo- ...ja...creía...s...te...ner..lo..todo?..ja...ja..

-MALDITO SEAS VIEJO!!!!. Y en un agarro fuerte el rey comienza a perder el aire y con ello se asfixia muriendo. El príncipe queda anonadado con una rabia indiscutible dentro de él, no podía creer lo que le había hecho y para peor se muere!!, dejándolo así!. Que podría hacer?, si el había dicho y las palabras de un rey no son tonterías.

Suelta el cadáver y se dirige furioso hacia sus aposentos, abriendo las puertas con mucha rudeza y cerrándolas de golpe.

Mientras tanto en un bello campo, en una modesta casa que se encontraba alejada del pueblo, un padre con una hija sufrían la perdida de la mujer mas bondadosa y hermosa que existía, había muerto por una extraña enfermedad, había dejado a una chica de 16 años sola con su padre, el hombre era un inventor reconocido, hacia todo tipo de invenciones locas desde un abridor de puerta portátil hasta una maquina para limpiar los trastes, pero el peso de la muerte de su mujer lo había dejado dolido.

-Papá...tendremos que ser fuertes. Le dice la joven de ojos claros como el cielo y de una larga cabellera del mismo color, una jovencita en plena adolescencia con toda su belleza a flor de piel.

-hija mía...no se como nos repondremos de esta perdida, amaba a tu madre. Comienza a llorar desconsolada mente, no quería hacerse a la idea de perderla.

-Papá...La joven lo abraza era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos, tan solo apoyar a su padre y ella debía de ser fuerte.

Han pasado los meses desde aquellos incidentes, un reino se estaba convirtiendo en la peor pesadilla de cualquier aldeano, impuestos altos, bajo consumo de víveres, todo esto se debía a la arrogancia del príncipe, sus ansias de poder lo habían llevado a ser un tirano, no poseía compasión alguna, era egoísta y descortés con cuanta persona veía, tan solo pensaba en si mismo.

Un día de invierno una anciana toco las puertas del hermoso castillo tan solo para pedir acilo, comenzaba a caer la nieve y ella se había alejado lo suficiente del pueblo como para poder volver, le abrió un sirviente quien tuvo compasión de ella y la dejo entrar pero en esos momentos el príncipe se dirigía hacia sus aposentos cuando se topo con ella.

-Que hace esta anciana mendiga aquí????. Le pregunta al sirviente de una manera muy fría como era su característico tono de voz.

-Mi señor esta anciana pedía acilo, ha anochecido y la nieve lo cubre todo, seria un pecado dejarla afuera además se alejo demasiado del pueblo como para volver.

-No me importa lo que le suceda a una anciana decrepita, sáquenla del castillo ahora!. Se da media vuelta y la anciana comienza a toser fuertemente.

-Por favor mi señor, tan solo será una noche nada mas, mañana me iré temprano del castillo. En un tono de suplica le pide al joven rey mientras se agarraba fuertemente su pecho

-He dicho que no! lárgate de aquí antes que te saque a patadas!. Comienza subir las enormes escaleras que se encontraban en todo el centro del amplio salon, la anciana deja caer una rosa de sus ropas y esta al tocar el piso ilumina todo el lugar. El rey al darse cuenta de esta brillantes se da la vuelta de inmediato y la anciana deja caer sus ropas transformándose en una hermosa mujer, largos cabellos dorados con unos ojos tan verdes como una esmeralda, su atuendo un vestido muy largo lleno de lazos se elevaban en el aire dándole la apariencia de majestuosidad.

-Pero que demonios...Dice Vegeta atónito ante lo que veía.

-Por que esa cara príncipe? ahora con esta apariencia me dejaras entrar a vuestro castillo?. Le dice la mujer mientras sacaba una especie de varita de cristal entre sus ropas.

-...Este..yo...Se queda sin palabras en tanto comienza a caminar hacia ella pero es detenido por un resplandor que emanaba la rosa.

-Joven rey cruel y despiadado, no solo no te has apiadado de una pobre anciana sino que de todo el pueblo, tu gente. Los tienes muertos de hambre y con un exceso de trabajo, este no es un reinado justo, por eso deberás asumir vuestro castigo.

-Castigo? de que rayos hablas mujer? jajaja yo soy el rey de este lugar y puedo hacer lo que se me de la gana!. Soldados sáquenla!. Al decir esto se da cuenta que todos los que habían asistido a ese lugar a ver lo que ocurría, sus sirvientes, soldados, todos estaban inmóviles observando.

-Rey Vegeta como puedes observar ni tus sirvientes pueden atenderte en estos momentos -alza su varita- por tus crueles pensamientos y tu egoísmo has de pagar. Le lanza una luz potente a Vegeta que lo impacta de lleno y comienza a llenarse de esa luz.

-Que me has hecho!!!! comienza a patalear pero es inútil mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar, sus manos se transformaban a unas grandes y peludas, unas garras salían de sus uñas, sus piernas a unas patas fuertes, mucho pelo comenzaba a salir por todos lados, su estatura aumentaba y su rostro se transformaba, era una bestia asquerosa, su ropa toda rasgada, por ultimo unos enormes cuernos negros le adornaban su cabeza, con un rugido potente se hace sonar por todo el palacio y afuera el choque de un trueno.

Sin mas demoras miro a la mujer y de una estampida corrió hacia ella pero no pudo alcanzarla, frustrado de su intento vio a sus sirvientes y corrió tras ellos los mordía, con sus potentes brazos les rasgaba el cuello o todo el cuerpo, comenzó a devorarlos, la mujer asustada ante este acto transformo a los pocos sirvientes que quedaban a objetos así estarían mas protegido de esta salvaje bestia.

-Hasta que aprendas como comportarte y regir un reino no cambiaras, tan solo se romperá el hechizo cuando una persona te ame tal cual eres y tus pensamientos hallan cambiado, el día que conozcas el amor y la dicha de sentirte amado, cambiaras pero si no ocurre morirás siendo la vil bestia que eres - la rosa se eleva y de un fuerte tono rojizo cambia a uno negro- cuando esta rosa se vuelva negra completamente y sus pétalos caigan, tu vida caerá con aquellos pétalos, antes que muera la rosa deberás encontrar el amor sino, tu vida con ella se ira.

La bestia comienza a rugir fuertemente rompiendo todo a su paso, maldita mujer la odiaba, odiaba esos sentimientos cursis y patéticos, se quedaría como bestia si eso era lo que quería, matar a los demás, devorar su carne, saborear su sangre eso haría, atormentaría a cuanto humano pasara por el frente de su castillo.

-Adiós..joven rey que tengas una vida dichosa y aprende tu lección, porque tu maldición también caerá sobre todo este castillo, nunca mas volverás a ver la luz del día, igual que todos tus sirvientes, cuando se cumpla el plazo todos morirán. Recuerda conoce el amor y todos volverán hacer como antes. Suerte!. Y la mujer desapareció ante todos los objetos y un rey hecho bestia que rugía con furia.

Esto no se quedaría así, esa mujer y todos los del reino pagarían por esto, seguramente ellos mandaron a esa extraña fémina para que le hiciera esto. Con un relámpago afuera del castillo el rey se encamino hacia el pueblo dispuesto a matarlos a todos pero cuando quiso cruzar el umbral de las rejas le fue imposible, era como si algo le estuviera deteniendo su paso.

-Esto es el colmo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rugió con toda su fuerza mientras árboles eran destrozados con sus poderosas garras, se adentro al castillo y cerro la puerta.

Adentro se escuchaba mucho ruido, cosas quebrándose y rugidos por doquier, este era el comienzo de un reino embrujado.

**N/A:** Si se es un cuento un tanto trillado pero bueno con un toque oscuro jaja sino no seria una historia mía jejejeje XD, bueno en si la esencia en la misma, pero cambiaran muchas cosas espero les guste y continúen leyendo comenzare enseguida el capitulo 1 antes que se me valla la inspiración jajaja esto de estar enyesada sirve de mucho XD un saludo a todos y espero disfruten cualquier duda háganmela saber.

**Küsses**


End file.
